Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,585 to Yu et al., the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to a sprinkler performance evaluation system for measuring the effectiveness of a sprinkler system for warehouse fire protection. The system evaluates, among other things, the actual water density (ADD) delivered by the sprinkler system through the fire plume to the top of storage stacks which have been ignited, and the prewetting density (PWD) on the commodity stacks adjacent to the ignited stacks.
The system disclosed in the '585 patent generally includes a burner system that produces a fire plume, and a ceiling for suspending a sprinkler system above the fire plume. The system also includes a fluid collection system having a series of pans under and around the periphery of the burner system to collect fluid (e.g., water) from the sprinklers that passes through the fire plume, and/or around the fire plume. The pan collection system measures the amount and rate of fluid collected by the pans, and provides a measurement of the ADD and PWD produced by the sprinkler system.